More than a massage
by bke.21
Summary: Jaune has a magic touch and that touch gets him into a very hot situation. (im bad at summaries)
1. Chapter 1

I showed up at Cinder's place just before dinner. It was the first time meeting her. She had contacted me through email after having seen my website for the services I offered. She was in sore need of a massage (pun intended) and was glad for the great price I offered.

I had been in business for about six months then. It was a new and growing venture. My friends always told me I had "the touch", as far as massages went, so this endeavor practically initiated and grew itself.

This was a time in my life when I was still a free man, imbued with a strong spirit of freedom, unencumbered, not married and all avenues of possibilities were available to be experienced, explored and indulged in. My choice to be a massage therapist was a great way to be independent, meet new people and call my own hours.

So after I made the leap and went to massage school, I decided that I wanted a mobile business. This way, I did not have to worry about renting a clinic space, setting up shop and so on. I would be a one-man therapist on wheels and brought relaxation and rejuvenation to you. That was my business tag line; it was also a great way to see new and different places everyday; it kept things fresh.

I had my table all set up in a large room in Cinder's basement. It was spacious, well decorated, cozy and a place where she did her stretching and exercises. The door to the attached bathroom opened and Cinder emerged in a very small white towel; she always found that she liked taking a hot shower before a massage.

Cinder looked incredibly tantalizing with just a towel on. I tried my best not to stare. After all, we had just met only some minutes ago. To look at her, I would say she was in her late twenties or just about thirty. She stood at about five foot seven and was around one hundred and twenty pounds. She was black and molten yellow eyes - very lovely if you asked me. She was lean, had long slender legs, proud ample breasts and hardly any fat on her. It was obvious she kept fit. Needless to say, Cinder was very easy on the eyes.

I turned around to give her some privacy as she slipped her towel off and got under the sheets on the massage table. I adjusted the sheets, made sure she was comfortable and made some small talk to break the ice. As we both began to relax and got into the session, Cinder got quiet and slowly drifted off into a peaceful state and I started my routine.

My hands were warm and experienced. I started at her feet and did a bit of reflexology on her, as she "mmm-ed" her approval. Following that, I slowly moved up to her toned calves, moving the sheets and exposing her skin as necessary. I felt the knots and tightness where my fingers landed, technique gave way to instinct and intuition and the organic oil lubricated the process of her unwinding.

I could hear Cinder continue to groan lightly as I hit all the sore spots. My pressure was firm, but not painful. Good pain as we call it. I worked my thumb into the sinews of her legs, slowly separating the bundles of muscle fibers that seemed so tightly bound together. The fasciae gave way under my touch, her body relaxed and just that more space was created between her musculature. Every so often, she would utter an "Ah, that's the spot…"

The release of stress and tension had a pleasurable compounding effect; as each muscle group released its grip, it also flowed and opened up other parts of her body. I could see her posture begin to realign, the arch in her previously stiff back returned to normal and her already beautiful ass now protruded even more poignantly. Though she was covered with a sheet, I could clearly see the outline of her naked body and how it undulated in all the right proportions. I was glad to have her as a new client.

By this time, Cinder was in a very blissed out, relaxed state. Her mind was like a placid pond and her energy was open and flowing easily. The awkwardness between strangers some thirty minutes ago now had a space of trust and ease.

I peeled the sheets off her legs to just breath her bum. I wasn't quite sure, but I think I heard her sigh. My warm hands moved slowly and confidently up the back of her thighs, massage the outer tendons as well as the inner ligaments. It was slow, methodical, predictable and sensuous.

Up to this point, it had all been very professional. I draped and covered Cinder appropriately, made sure she felt safe and kept both our dignities intact. However, as I kept working her inner thighs, I could hear her began to breathe deeper, it didn't take much to suspect that in her relaxed and comfortable state, she was also getting somewhat aroused.

After a few more minutes of massaging her thighs, her breathing was now very obvious. With each pass over her back legs, Cinder would ever so slightly raise her bum up, indicating her pleasure, if not encouraging the direction of my movements.

Please don't get me wrong, I always considered myself to be a consummate professional, perhaps that is why my business grew as fast as it did. People not only liked me, they trusted me.

Moreover, I've never felt much attraction to most of my female clientele; they were either married, had kids, or simply did not exude an energy of sexuality. On the odd time that there was some tension in the air, I found myself simply not drawn to the person I was massaging. Until now, nothing compromising had really happened.

So this particular instance was quite unique. Unique in a way because, one, I found Cinder to be very attractive. Two, it had always been a very private fantasy of mine to seduce a beautiful client. Three, I would be taking money for giving her pleasure. Yes, getting paid for sexual favors.

It was a very intoxicating fantasy that somehow provoked me to want to see how far I could take it. It all seemed to be culminating and presenting itself to me in this moment and I was not quite sure what to do. There were so many layers of meaning, morality and implication, if not fulfillment from forbidden pleasure.

So I found myself taking a breath, slowing things down a little and took it one stroke at a time to see where it would lead. To be on the safe side, I would let her initiate any action, but with my added assistance of arousal of course.

There was no need to rush this unique opportunity; I had her all to myself. Though she was booked for only ninety minutes, both of our schedules were clear and I could give her all of my attention. There was nowhere else we each needed to be.

You could say at this point I had perfected the art of turning a woman on. First came the warm up. It was not just a physical warm up, but also an energetic one. The one where the sexual energies began to ignite, initially like an ember and then slowly a flame and soon a roaring fire. If I rushed it, it would be over before I knew it, if I took too long, she would get bored and loose interest. I had to pace it just right.

So I made the first subtle move to see how it would unfold. With each passing and intentional stroke, I inched ever so slightly closer to her crotch. The fact that there was a sheet still covering her bum and the rest of her body, gave her a sense of safety, however, being completely naked under said sheets was also very thrilling if not extremely erotic. It wasn't long before Cinder was letting out more audible "Mmm's" and "Ahh's". She had also consciously parted her legs further apart so that I can now see her parts of her beautiful clean pussy from under the sheets. It was an intentional move from her side and I got the point.

The massage stars were indeed aligning and I knew this to be my cue. I decided to make my move and folded the top sheet up and over her bum, so that she was now completely exposed.

It was now clear that we had both reached the point of arousal where it was very obvious where this would go next. My heart was pounding in my chest and my erection was straining in my pants. I had just crossed the client-therapist threshold and was now heading into a potential pleasure or trouble zone. This beautiful woman was now offering herself to me and I am about to take advantage of my position of trust and benefit from it greatly. In the best case scenario, if things didn't go well, I could end up losing my license, in the worst case...well, let's just not go there.

Upon feeling the cool air over her naked bottom, Cinder spread her legs fully so that her feet dangled slightly over the edge of the massage table. The power of relaxation and sexuality had overcome her and she was committed to taking this further. She was giving me the full view of her exquisite pussy as well as silent permission to touch her sacred swollen spot. I also began to relax; as it is now understood we were on a similar track of mind, if not body.

I poured warm heated oil all over her luxurious bottom, covering it liberally, until it flowed down the crack of her butt. She moaned openly, loving the feeling of the warm liquid on her exposed orifices. I spread the oil slowly over her glistening skin, following the contours of her beautifully shaped posterior, making slow circles on each of her butt cheeks. At this point it was more caressing than massaging, more pleasuring than therapy. As I did so, the fine golden hairs of her bum shimmered and caught the faint light in the room and goose bumps spread like a wave over her skin. I took my time; there was no need to rush.

The wedge of my hands now found their way slowly between her legs. Moving in between the crack of her bum and down to the warmth of her outer lips. She would now lift up her butt each time to receive the stroke of my movement, an invitation to go further, if not deeper. After a good fifteen to twenty minutes of this play, Cinder was now in full arousal. Taking my cues from her response to me, I shifted my position and stood next to her, I would place a flat palm on her sacrum, her lower back, where the sexy dimples are, and begin to slide my hand between her legs, touching her anus, down to the folds of her pussy, over her swollen clit, pass her pubic bone and right up underneath her till I felt her navel. She had never experienced such an erotic move before, so exposed, so naked and so sexual.

Again and again I would repeat this move, from bum, to pussy, to the flat of her belly. Each time she would match my moves and lift her bum in the air to meet my hands, moaning when it passes over her vagina. Cinder would also press down when my hands reach under her belly and squeezed my forearms with her thighs. She would slowly hump me for a few moments and covered my forearms with her warm juices. It was now time to change the tempo. I withdrew my arm from between her legs, and with both hands, I gently peeled her butt cheeks apart, stretched them slowly and allowed my thumbs to rub her sensitive anus. I would move my thumbs in a circular pattern and alternate from one thumb to the other. She was in ecstasy and writhe slowly under my expert touch. I was completely tuned in to her and she was completely surrendered to me.

Next, I slid my hands directly on her swollen labials and start to massage them. First down one side of her outer lips, the Labia Majora, and then the other. Following that, I would run my fingers directly over her inner lips, the Labia Minora, and my middle finger would run against the inner opening of her vagina. Teasing it at its entrance. By now, Cinder was moaning loudly, openly and without inhibition, as well as thrusting and gyrating her hips as she followed my moves. I felt like I was witnessing some erotic dance, an ancient ritual of an offering, or sacrifice of sexuality, to some deity of the nether world. It was private, raw and almost religious. The tip of my middle finger would find her very pronounced clit as my hands pleasured her further. More oil was added and her whole bottom was a shimmering sight of naked delight.

The sensation coursing through Cinder's body was ecstasy bordering on the divine. The lubricating effect of warm oil, as well as fingers exploring and rubbing a swollen inviting pussy, was having a great effect on her. By this time, I had also removed the sheets completely and she lay naked in front of me. Being freed of her cover, she had propped herself up on her knees, with her butt in the air while her chest remained on the table. Her pussy was in full glorious view. It was engorged, throbbing and wet. Copious amount of juices dripped from her love canal. Long sticky strands of fluid dripped opulently from her entrance. There were no longer were two people in a room, just a raw, explicit energy of sex and the pounding energy of primal desire. I took a towel, wiped off all the excess oil off her labia and did what I had been waiting for this whole time. I leaned in and began to lick her. She gasped deeply and took a quick breath, she wasn't expecting to feel my lips and mouth on her vagina, but also loved where this was all going.

I held on to her butt as I continued to kiss her pussy, sucking in each fleshly lip one at a time. Then I would extend my tongue and began to lick her, separating the furrow of her swollen lips with each pass and enjoyed the flow of her nectar into my mouth.

"Oh God yes!" Cinder would exclaim breathlessly. "Yesss..." My tongue moved up. "Ohhh…" My tongue moved down. "Mmm!" My tongued entered her. "AHHH!" She screamed.

I ate her without inhibition. You could hear the loud slurping and sucking sounds as I feasted on her sex. My tongue probed deeply into her, at which point she would stop breathing and her eyes would roll back, as the pleasure was too much to bare. My face was soon covered with her juices; it was so profuse that small driblets of it would form under my chin. With each thumb, I would peel her lips back until I could see the insides of her tight beautiful hole. I encouraged the flow of juices with my tongue and would drink directly from the fountain of her pussy. I would vary my technique by making small circles on her clit, then moving to the opening of her vagina and then rimming her anus. I would repeat this many times as she cried out loudly in pleasure; her hands gripping the sides of the table; her orgasm building with great intensity.

After about twenty to thirty minutes of my oral ministrations, with Cinder breathing, moaning and crying with pleasure, I felt her begin to tense up and realized she was on the brink of cumming. I concentrated all my efforts on licking and sucking her clit and rubbing her anus; her breathing was ragged, her head buried in the table and her hands clawing at the bottom sheets. In that split moment, just before her orgasm hit, I felt her anus convulsed and opened, I quickly slid my small finger deep into her butt and that was all it took to take her over the edge. Cinder screamed loudly without restraint. It was powerful and animalistic.

"AHHH! GOD! YESSS!"

The convulsions rocked her body powerfully; the table shook, creaked and protested the violence of her orgasm. My finger was stuck in her ass as her muscles clamped down hard on me. She spasm intensely, a torrent of warm juices squirted all over the place, on my face, chest and body. Squirt after powerful squirt, she came and kept cumming. She lost complete control and was consumed by her orgasm. It went on for what seemed like an eternity. She trembled, shivered and shook, until there was absolutely nothing left. With one last gasp, she collapsed and slumped onto the table hard, completely exhausted. It was only then I was able to extract my finger from her anus. I took a step back, not quite believing what had just happened. The sheets were soaked with cum and pussy juice. My hands, face and body glistened from all her expulsions and the room filled with a beautiful earthy aroma of sex.

Cinder lay face down on the massage table completely spent. She was quiet, her breathing nonexistent and her body dead to the world after that mind-blowing eruption. Her legs and ass were all covered with a thick layer of organic female fluids.

What happened next, I couldn't really explain. I was so intoxicated by the raw sexuality, the pheromones, the smell, the sight of it all, that some animal instinct kicked in. I begin to strip my clothes off, right there, in my client's room. I removed my soaked t-shirt and pulled my pants down. My straining erection popped out and slapped against my taught belly, droplets of precum flew through the air almost in slow motion. My cock throbbed its approval for its freedom. I was beyond aroused. I was simply desire incarnate. I found myself walking over toward Cinder, leaning down and begin to lick the juices off her bare bottom. I buried my mouth in her ass and slowly rub my face slowly from cheek to cheek in her fresh sticky saccharine syrup. I wanted her cum all over me. In my mind's eye, I incredulously watched myself perform this act.

"What are you doing?!" I asked myself. But I couldn't stop. Moreover, Cinder did not protest, in fact, she summoned what little energy she had left and parted her legs for me.

My tongue found her orifices where her juices had collected. I ate, licked and drank sumptuously until I was satiated. There were also large pools of female fluid on the massage table, to which I used my hands to gather as much of it as I could and then rubbed it all over my naked body, nipples and cock. I slowly stroked myself with her cum all over me; thick, sticky and sweet. I could not begin to tell you how amazingly dirty and exciting that felt. I was an animal in heat, covering myself in the musk and sweet urine of the female. The adrenaline flowed so hard that my vision started to tunnel, my breathing became shallow and I had to steady myself against the table.

I had to take a step back and compose myself. "Jesus, what just happened?" I guess I got a little carried away. There we were, both naked, in a room together and covered in goo. I looked around at the mess, the floor and windows were covered in womanly spray. I looked at my sticky hands and body…it was all so absurd that I had to laugh out loud. As I came back to my senses, I realized that we had better get cleaned up and pull ourselves together. I gently shook Cinder awake and whispered in her ear that I was going to help to the washroom.

Her eyes were glazed over, she could barely stand and simply mumbled something as I helped her off the table and walked her to the shower. I started to run the water and stood my new lover beneath it. The warm deluge slowly, very slowly, brought her back to life.

She held her hands up against the wall, breathing, supporting herself, as some energy came back to her knees and into her body. After a few long minutes, Cinder turned around, look me in the eyes and simply said "Wow…I can't believe that just happened."

"Neither can I, I don't think I've ever gave anyone an orgasm like that before." I replied

"Well, I've never had one like that before!" She chuckled.

I smiled and blushed lightly. "Thank you, that was amazing."

"So, you didn't mind that I got a little carried away at the end?" I asked timidly.

She wrapped her arms around my neck, leaned in and gave me a kiss. "Not at all, it was something so out of the ordinary, so extra-ordinary, that it was exactly what I needed today. You took me out of my mind and body. Jaune, you were just amazing." She pulled my body close to hers, my hard cock pressing against her belly.

Cinder continued, "I like that you're a full service man, it's been a long while, since I met someone like you." I felt her hand reach down and slowly stroked my prominent erection. I smiled back. She looked me invitingly in the eyes. "I loved how dirty you were, eating my cum and all...I was wondering, would you be able to stay the night? I want to wake up with you and repay you the pleasure you gave me. You'll also be handsomely compensated too of course."

I paused for a moment to consider her offer and then replied. "I'd love to stay the night."


	2. AN Chapter

Im sorry for the chapter spam

So I know that i write cheap and generic smut but I want to do a few character specific requests. So send me a PM with 2 characters that you wanna fap to and a fetish. I cant promise anything good. My writing is pertty limited to vanilla and mainstream fetishes, but I would like to try. For you, my fans!

I dont have any restrictions on what you want to read. Rape is kinda eh. id REALLY prefer to not do it. Like really really but reluctance is ok.


End file.
